dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Cha Yoo Ram
Perfil thumb|250px|Cha Yoo Ram * Nombre: 차유람 / Cha Yoo Ram (Cha Yu Lam) * Profesión: Billarista, Modelo, Actriz. * Fecha de nacimiento: * Lugar de nacimiento: Incheon, Corea del Sur * Estatura: 165cm * Peso: 45Kg * Signo zodiacal: Escorpio * Agencia: T&I Cultures Dramas * Discovery of Love (tvN, 2014) * Golden Tower (tvN, 2014) Programas de TV * 2007 : KBS Human Theater five-part series "Beauty and the Pool ' * 2010 : SBS Star King (185) * 2011 : SBS nerves of steel (69) * 2013 : KBS 1 to 100 (295) * 2013 : tvN The Genius: Rules of the Game * 2014 : MBC Test on Love: Love victim rescue project * 2014 : SBS Running Man (202, 203) * 2014 : KBS Cool Kiz On The Block Premios * 2003 : South Korea women around the pocket 9 Ranking # 1 * 2004 : 1st Open 9-Ball Pool Love * 2005 : 1st Korea Ladies 3-Cushion tournament * 2005 : 2nd KBF national pocket 9-Ball Championships 2nd * 2006 : KBF pocket 9-ball before the first leg of the national tour ranking No. 2 * 2008 : US Open semifinals * 2008 : XTM Billiards Championship runner-up * 2009 : Hong Kong East Asian Games Cue Sports Snooker 6 Red bronze * 2009 : 2009 Asian Indoor Games 1st pocket 9 Ball * 2010 : 2010 Amway Cup World Women's 9-Ball Open Championship * 2010 : Chuncheon World Leisure Games Billiards 9-Ball pocket Am breath Cup championship, a feat pool runners-up girl * 2010 : 91st National Athletics women general portion pocket billiards 9-ball gold (demonstration sport) * 2010 : The 11th Republic of Korea War Photogenic award and sports images * 2010 : The 26th Korea Best Dresser hundred fathers and sports * 2011 : The world's largest Open 9-Ball Beijing * 2011 : 1st Nationwide Open 9-Ball Championships pocket * 2011 : Billiards Federation President viewed 10 times second place for the second time * 2012 : Billiards Federation President viewed 10 times first place for the third time * 2012 : The 3rd Busan jangbae 10 top view * 2012 : 2012 Pocket M-Tour 4 1st Congress * 2012 : 3rd World Women's 10-Ball Championship * 2012 : 93rd National Athletics general portion pocket 9-Ball Billiards Girl bronze * 2012 : The 8th of 10 see 3rd jangbae Sports Council * 2013 : 2013 Pocket M-Tour 1 2nd Congress * 2013 : Sports Council jangbae 9-Ball 2nd to 9th * 2013 : The 4th of 9-Ball Billiards Federation President 2nd place times * 2013 : 2013 Asian Indoor Games 10 gold ball * 2013 : 2013 Indoor Asian Games 9-ball gold * 2013 : Suwon Cup national tournament Billiards 9-Ball Pool # 1 * 2013 : 2013 CBSA Beijing miwin 9-Ball Open top * 2013 : 94th National Athletics 10 gold ball * 2014 : 2014 CBSA 2nd Guangzhou International 9-Ball Open * 2014 : The 13th KBS Entertainment Awards show, recreational MC Division Rookie of the Year Curiosidades * Estudios: ** School Wando ** MedioYuljeon ** Universidad Nacional de Deporte de Corea - Deporte Salud y Bienestar Social Enlaces * Perfil (Daum) * Perfil (Wikipedia) Galería Cha Yoo Ram000.jpg Cha Yoo Ram001.jpg Cha Yoo Ram002.jpg Cha Yoo Ram003.jpg Cha Yoo Ram004.jpg Cha Yoo Ram005.jpg Cha Yoo Ram006.jpg Cha Yoo Ram007.jpg Categoría:KActriz Categoría:KDeportista Categoría:KModelo Categoría:T&I Cultures